You care more for her than me
by fan-girl97
Summary: When Edward leaves to save a new born vampire-an old friends child, Bella has her worst fear stare her in the face. What will Happen? What is Bella's worst fear? Written by Vamp-freak97 and shorte.is.jappa and ShadowKissEye and Miss Liza Jane ThanksRevew
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and I were hunting me had just finished my Mountain lion when suddenly…

'_He he can't wait til Bella's 18__th__ it will be awesome'._ I heard Emmett's thoughts as he tackled a grizzly bear.

"Hey what's so funny 'bout tonight?" I called out.

He ducked and then took a swipe to the chest.

'_None of your bleeping business' _he thought back.

What's got his fangs in a twist?

He finished off the Grizzly in moments. We walked back home the whole time in silence. Well no verbal words.

'_Hey you really should tell her. If you really care for her, tell her.'_

When we arrived at the front door I screamed "Shut the hell up".

I stormed in side to see Jasper bouncing off the walls and Alice trying to catch him.

"What's going on?" I called out.

"Jasper's high on caffeine." Replied Alice.

"But vampires can't get high on caffeine."

Rosalie walked out of the kitchen, her arms in a cage position holding down a jumping figure. "Bella's high on caffeine".

"He, he, told you this would be fun" Emmet said nudging me.

"BEARIE BEAR" cried Bella as she wriggled out of Rose's embrace "BUNNY WABBIT".

She ran as fast as she could – whist tripping over – and gave us both a hug.

"Bella we need to talk." I pushed Bella off me and dragged her into the kitchen – and if I where human it would be hard.

"What's up Bunny wabbit?" she said falling over.

I picked her up and walked to the other end of the kitchen.

She had somehow fallen over again and I knew it would be better to leave her there.

"Bella, why did you have so much caffeine?"

"BEARIE BEAR gave it to me." She said more like a baby than an 18 year old – even with on caffeine  
high.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Alice walked in and pointed to the door.

"He left 3 seconds ago if you hurry you may be able to kill him" She whispered.

Bella Jumped up.

"KITTY CWAT" she ran up to Alice and instead of giving her a hug she stopped and throw up all over Alice and herself. I laughed.

"Bella the vomit does not go with anything I or you are wearing" Alice stated.

'_I'm putting up with everything because she's in for a shock when you tell her.' _She added to herself.

I left the room at light speed searching for Emmett. I knew Bella would be treated carefully by my family.

He was in a tree 2 miles from the house. I reached him instantly and held him by the shoulders.

"She's a human do you know what kind of affect that can give her?" I yelled so that the deer galloped away and birds fluttered

"No, don't suppose you do." He whispered back.

I pushed him against the tree forcing it to collapse under us. I jumped away still clutching Emmett's shoulders and onto another tree.

"Sorry dude. I didn't know it would end up like this. . . But you gotta admit it was kinda funny."

"Oh My God Emmett, will you ever learn?" I yelled.

"How am I supposed to know?" He asked.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to cold strong arms around me, I kissed them and rolled around to face to man who they belonged to.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed so loud that Edward was in my room within 0.002 seconds. I jumped out of bed and went to my closet. The boys stared at me, I returned with 3 baseball bats, a plank of wood and my cell phone.

"I get what the other things are for but what's with the cell phone?" Emmett whispered so I could only just hear.

"Oh, it's to call Rose and tell her, her husband will be missing limbs and be my slave for the next 34, maybe more years." I replied.

After I and Edward had finished our wraith on Emmett I sat down on my bed next to Edward.

And watched the news

'_At 8:40 pm yesterday a tree fell onto a travel van killing the driver and injuring 8 of the 34 passengers after was heard and the name Emmett screamed.'_

'_At 6:54 am this morning a Tourist was hit by a falling street lamp after the name Emmett was once again screamed, he is suffering serious injuries and is in a coma.'_

'_We do not yet know the identity of 'Emmett' by if he keeps fucking up the news crew will personally kill him in his sleep.'_

"Bella can we go for a walk?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I answered.

He took me out side and we made our way down a path next to my house. He stopped and turned to face me.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"What?"

"My family and I are leaving Forks."

"When?"

"Today."

"I'm coming."

"No you not."

"Yes I am." I demanded.

"No I don't want you to. . ." He paused. "I'm looking after a friend's daughter who has become a vampire."

"Why can't I come?" I asked.

"Because I do-do-d-d-." I don't think I have ever heard a vampire stutter before. "Because I don't love you." I froze. Then it hit me.

"You care for her more than me."

"N – "

"Yes you do." I started to cry, tears falling silently down my face.

"Go away." I sobbed.

"Bella, don't be like this."

"Go Away and Never. Come. Back!" I yelled, crying.

"Bella listen to me."

"Get the fuck out of my life!" I started to get angry

"Bell-"

"Piss of you bastard! I fucking hate you!"

Edward looked shocked. He had never seen this side of me before.

"I lo-"

"I don't care Edward. You don't love me and I'm starting to think you never did."

"Bella."

"You don't Fucking care you probably never did. You used me "

"What happened to my angle?"

"Were not all perfect, I swear and I couldn't care less if you leave."

He looked at me in apology. "Goodbye."

With that he ran off. I burst into tears. Five minutes later Charlie came home, he saw me curled up in a ball, crying. He came over.

"Bella, Hun, what's wrong?"

"He's gone. He can't be. No."

"Who's gone Hun?"

"He's gone."

"Who- Edward?" As soon as those words left his mouth I burst into more tears.

I stood up, and walked into the house. I went up to my room, locked the door and went to bed. Hoping never to wake up again.

Page | 4


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, Hun, there is someone here for you" called Charlie.

I rolled off the bed, onto the floor and under the bed. I hadn't eaten, slept, talked or changed since Sunday, the day he left. I couldn't even think the name without crying.

The door opened and I remained still, I held my breath. Charlie looked around the room, and then spotted the open window. He ran to it.

"Bella, no".

I wanted to remain hidden but he actually thought I had throne myself out the window – not a bad idea.

"Dad, I'm over here."

He looked around trying to find my voice. He then saw my feet sticking out and gave a sigh of relief.

"Well if you're finished scaring me to death. Someone's here to see you. He's down stairs. So you better hurry up and get dressed and eat a very large meal."

I rolled out from under the bed and stood up and gave Charlie a hug. He left and shut the door behind him.

"All right, why's my window open?" I asked myself shutting it.

15 minutes later I walked down stairs wearing jeans and jumper and I was munching on a breakie bar. At the table sat Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, Haven't seen you in a while" I called.

He stood up and walked over to me, just before I tripped down the 5th last stair. I waited for the impact that never came. I felt strong arms around me then looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Hey" he said giving me Ed- his crocked smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. Pulling out of his grip.

"Well, Charlie called Billy and asked if I could um get you up." He replied.

"Thanks for balling me Jac'" Charlie called from the lounge.

"Well you did it." I whispered more to myself than to anyone.

There was an awkward silence when Jacob put his hands together and moved his thumbs

"Awkward silence turtle". He called making me laugh.

"Would you like to come for a walk?" Jacob suddenly asked.

I could see Charlie poke his head round the corner of the couch and turn the volume down on the television.

"Sure" I answered.

'_Why does he have to be so hot? I mean if he wasn't so hot I wouldn't feel guilty about thinking Jake is really sweet and as if I'm cheating on Ed-Him'._

We went to La-push, the place I got my suspicions about the Cullen's. I held back sobs of sadness.

"Hey, so where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, can we go for a walk and then I just have to see a couple of friends of mine." He answered something in his voice making me unsure of what he said.

We went to the beach and sat on the rocks, I noticed it was sunny-for once.

"Was there anything different about the girl Cullen's?" Jake suddenly asked.

"No" I answered immediately.

"What about the doctor and his Wife?"

"No there was nothing odd about Carlisle or Esme."

"What about the other boys?"

"No"

"What about…"he paused "Him?"

I burst in to sobs and cried "No".

"What are you hiding from me Bella?"

"You get me out of my bed and my silence/death treatment, you bring me down here and interrogate me on people who were like a family to me, what's not to like? I could or couldn't be hiding something from you. And if I am it's because I found out by accident and swore not to tell anyone."I said in one breath.

He stood up whet behind a rock and disappeared. In steed in his place was a big black wolf.

'_Jake was a wolf, great.'_

He went behind the rock and out came Jacob shirtless-which had an eight pack.

"So you are hiding something from me" he called out.

"What?"

"If you weren't hiding the thing I know it is from me you would have freaked"

"What?"

"Bella I can smell him in your room and on you"

'_Shit he knows'_

"I do not know what you are talking about" I protested.

"Oh, I think you do. It's about your boyfriend."

"Ex"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Figure what out?"

"That he was a" again he paused looked around "Vampire."

My heart stopped.

"Bella breath" he whispered in my ear.

"You"

He looked at me dumbstruck.

"What I figured it out from you" I said

"What are you talking about?" he sounded weak

"Remember how I can to La-push with a few friends and we went on a walk? And how you told me the story of your tribe"

"Vaguely"

"Well I 'Google' Cold ones"

"You 'Google' Cold ones, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Any way, I got the info I needed and we fell in love-I fell in love with him."

"Why did you love him?"

"He could understand the way I felt"

"But didn't he try and eat you?"

"No he worked on self control"

"Why is his scent in your room?"

"He would stay at night"_ Making me believe he loved me._

The thought went unspoken but Jacob seemed to hear it.

"Oh"

"Still why didn't you freak?"

"I'm used to supernatural things."

We burst out laughing.

I looked up and onto the cliff to see a long blond 18yr old girl, short pixie black 16 yr old girl and a almost bald 19 yr old man. I recognised them instantly.

"Rose, Alice, Emmett" I whispered that I could barely hear myself.

They seemed to hear and race down the cliff face and sand right in front of me.

"Get off tribal lands leach" Jake spoke to Emmett and took an offensive stand.

"Bella, how could you?"

"Could what?" Rose spoke harshly.

"Go off with some other guy within less than a week of Edward leaving. Do you not care about us?"

"Rose he" I said pointing at Jake "got me out of my silence/death sentence."

"Bella, you know what he is." Alice whispered

"Yes" even though it wasn't a question I answered

"He is dangerous"

"So are vampires" Jake cried.

They stared him in disbelief

"So was Edward" I whispered

"You're taking his side?" Emmett looked really pissed

"No I'm saying that Edward hurt me more than James because I had never ever had a boyfriend and I actually thought he loved me. It was a mistake to trust him but I still trust you guys and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme." Jacob left and I turned to watch him go when Rose spoke.

"Bella you have two chooses. Either come with us and we'll show you something that will make you happy and you can be with the man you love or you can be with the most dangerous creature in the world" Rose gave her opinion.

"What about Charlie?"

"We would have to tell him you died."

"I would become a Vampire"

They nodded their heads and Jacob had returned as a wolf and had seven other wolves with him. This was a fight of humanity.

Emmett lunged at Jacob and the fight began. I ran into the tree line away from the fight. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. Jacob ran away from Emmett and towards me. The arms wrapped around my torso and squeezed. I had done this many times-but not when I was really scared-I fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in my room. I sat up and looked around. I looked at my desk to see two notes, I got up and took the first note, it was from Alice.

'_Bella I'm so sorry Victoria hurt you it was our fault and we can now understand that you no longer want us in your life.'_

'_If you ever need us call 7648-392-438.'_

'_I miss you'_

'_Alice.'_

I didn't realise I was crying until the paper got wet.

I took the next note.

'_Bella I'm sorry you got hurt. The Cullen's will not bother you anymore.'_

'_I wish I could have kissed you but I meet a vampire-I didn't expect it either. We were wolves imprint instead of falling in love. Unfortunately we can't choose who. The Vampire that attacked you, I imprinted with.'_

'_Sorry, Jake'_

I looked around to see the bed covered in blood I looked down to see me covered in blood and blood foot prints leading in the window around my room then out the window I went to my closet and changed then went outside through the window.

I walked into the woods still following the foot prints; I could smell the blood now so I ran. I came to the Cullen's mansion and touched a tree I wiped my forehead and found more blood on me. I saw a figure move through the ajar door.

"You smell revolting and I'm meant to believe you love me." I could hear Victoria screech.

"Jacob" I whispered.

"Let me show you" He said just loud enough for me to hear.

I could see him reach his arm over and touch Victoria's forehead she struggled and then relaxed, there was a sensation of desire, love, passion, lust, guilt and sorrow throughout the air around me.

He turned to me and smiled.

"Sorry" was all he said before he went limp in Victoria's.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I lunged forward taking Jacob out of her grasp and revelling the large cut-that none could survive-on his upper arm nearly slicing it off.

I now realised were all the blood in my room came from. Victoria became a blur and grabbed the arm and bit it.

I looked down at my friend and began to cry.

"I wish you had to" I whispered referring to the letter.

Victoria flew at me and once again I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was on the cliff face to find Victoria standing nearby.

"Hello Bella, long time no see. How are you going?" I just stared at her.

"You know what, I remember when I dated Cam Gigandi. Yeah, the famous actor. Except, I 'died'." She smiled at me. "I was also best friends with George Cloony. . .?

"You know you're a Bitch, Slut, and a Fucking Kid. I'm 265 yrs old, yeah older than Edward and I still find time to hate you." ". . . I blame you for James death. And just for the fun of it, Afghanistan." She said.

"What part of Afghanistan?" I asked.

"Afghanistan in general." She answered.

(5 minutes Later )

"Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

You're angry

I know this

The world couldn't care less

You're lonely

I feel this

And you wish you were the best

No teachers

Or guidance

And you always walk alone

You're crying

At night when

Nobody else is home

Come over here and let me hold your hand and hug you darling

I promise you that it won't always feel this bad

There are so many things I want to say to you

You're the girl I used to be

You little heartbroken thirteen year old me

You're laughing

But you're hiding

God I know that trick too well

You forget

That I've been you

And now I'm just the shell

I promise

I love you and

Everything will work out fine

Don't try to

Grow up yet

Oh just give it some time

The pain you feel is real you're not asleep but it's a nightmare

But you can wake up anytime

Oh don't lose your passion or the fighter that's inside of you

You're the girl I used to be

The pissed off complicated thirteen year old me

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Conversations with my thirteen year old self

Until we meet again Oh I wish you well oh

I wish you well Little girl Until we meet again Oh

I wish you well Little girl

I wish you well Until we meet again" Victoria sang. I stood there dumbstruck and scared

"Now, time to die." She said.

"I'm going to drain half your blood, torture you, then leave you to change and live the rest of eternity without _Eddie_."

I started freaking out. She took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Come on, I've got to kill you." She said menacingly. I took a couple more steps back. I didn't realize how close I was to the cliff and tripped.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled

When I fell Victoria grabbed my wrist, bit it and let go. The pain was agony. It was unbearable.

I felt the blackness coming. Welcoming it, I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and all I saw were blurring figments moving around me. Suddenly my vision cleared and I saw whole objects. I looked straight up to a yellow ball of, what looked like, fire. I sat up and saw, Fish?

Thingy with a tail and, Oh, Shark, Awesome. It was then I realised were I was and stood up. I was at the bottom of the ocean. It dawned on me how I was alive, I was a vampire. Taking all this info in, I walked around when I came to a cliff from the bottom of the ocean to way up high in the sky.

I started climbing to the top which only took 10 minutes with my new strength and speed. I reached the top and ran into the woods away from the people having a picnic on the beach. I was running away, not knowing where I would go when I saw her.

"Hello Bella" she said

"Victoria, you've destroyed my life, there's nothing more you can do to me"

"Oh, but where is your Edward?"

I felt hurt and sorrow come to me but I couldn't cry.

"He left, a week before you showed up"

"Oh, well I just came to thank you"

"For what?"

"After I changed you I felt a whole heap of things jump off my shoulders and I felt happy for the first time in 200 years"

She wasn't making any sense so it walked straight up to her and pointer my white smooth finger in her face.

"You will never be completely happy because you are a slut, pig, son of a bitch who finds ruining others lives fun. I can have nothing more to say to you" and with that I put my hand on her chest and suddenly I felt dizzy and lights and music danced around us and her gloomy figure turned into a beautiful-more beautiful creature who was beaming with joy.

I ran away as fast as I could and ran into the city-bad idea.

I was walking down the street away from all the people, when I felt a presence behind me. I turned a corner and then I did a walk around the block to find the person still following me.

My heart racing–figuratively speaking-as I ran with all my might to get away from the pursuing figure, who was a vamp', I could sense it. I turned onto pervert drive, where there was a couple, making out on some cardboard boxes. I ignored my bloodlust and walked down the alley way, I probably would never stand a chance against my pursuer but at least I would see who they were and hopefully die quickly.

"Ewe. Could you find anywhere more disgusting to do that?" Cried a voice I knew only too well, she came in to view and I nearly died-again.

"Alice?"

"Did you think I would really give up on you that easily? That wolf broke Emmett in half and threatened to burn him and well, Rose only cared about him and I knew you were safe so we left for a while then came back found out you jumped off a cliff and your body was never found, but I had a vision of you going off at someone because Ed-him, left for a 13yr old girl. So I decided to come find you and we could probably stop the bad thing I saw happen." She said in one breath really fast so I could just understand her.

I ran up to her at vamp' speed and embraced her in a hug. She returned it and when we came apart she spoke.

"I see you still don't have fashion sense and because this is a reunion I'm taking you shopping"

I looked into her eyes.

"After we train you to our diet". She added smiling; we laughed our way to the Cullen mansion.

The next 9 months were hard not only because I was suffering from the bloodlust but also because I needed Edward.

The entire Cullen family–except Edward-taught me how hunt and to cope with wanting to feed all the time.

Jasper would help me by making me happy, but I know that inside he felt proud that he wasn't the weakest, Sadness form seeing me suffer, and constant love for Alice. And that he was a really kind person from what I was lead to believe.

Every day Carlisle would test me with excruciating bloodlust challenges, which resulted in 1 human death. Esme built me a house in the middle of the woods. Alice would help me with my balance and Fashion problems. Jasper would take me threw concealing, Emmet would teach me fighting and hunting and Rosalie would not help at all.

9 months had past when I was ready to attempt the Shopping challenge.

Alice would take me shopping for the entire day and if I succeeded we would move to San-Francisco and start school.

Carlisle was telling me how I adjusted to their lifestyle quickly and how proud of me he was when Alice called from the car.

"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN GET YOUR BUTT TO THE CAR THIS INSTANT."

I ran to the car and was there in an instant and buckled in. Alice drove at a ridicules speed but we were there in time for the shops opening and before the 1pm rush-we got there at 7am.

I got out of the car to start the test.

Alice took me to her favourite boutique and shops until the paint shop opened. I told Alice I wanted to do something in there.

We walked over to it and signed our names down to do pottery, glass work and painting. I made a beautiful vase which I was going to give to Esme. Alice made a pile of sludge, which she threw in the bin. Alice and I made 6 pairs of earrings for 12 different colour occasions. Finally we had our painting class. It was 3pm, 6 hours left of shopping before they all closed.

We walked into the back room and chose an easel next to each other. Alice painted her family including me and I painted a couple sitting in the sunset. The guy next to me went to get more paint he came back 10 minutes left and tripped over the orange bucket tipping it over me. Making me stand back it to Alice who pushed me into the guy tipping blue slapping it all over Alice. It turned into a paint fight pretty quickly. I ran over to the door at human speed and Alice put her leg put and tripped me over I put my arms out to stop me hitting the ground when they hit someone. I looked up to see Edward cover in paint and holding me up.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

My hard breathing stopped and I looked up into the deep mesmerising eyes and felt myself dazzled. I snapped back to reality and saw the guy whom was next to me, was taking off his hat and he turned out to be a very shocked Emmett.

"Breathe Bella," I felt the magical musical voice in my ear.

I leapt out of his grasp and stalked angrily out of the crowded back room. How dare show his face to me again. I stormed out of the front room of the shop and walked as slowly as I could whilst running, to the car park and took Alice's yellow Porsche to get away from him.

I speed back to Forks, refusing the urge to go back and have me in his arms and have him reach down and press his li– NO BRAIN STOP; I shouldn't even fantasize about something I would never accept.

I returned to The Cullen home and was instantly greeted by Jasper who could tell what mood I was in.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked.

"He, he ca-"was all I got out of my mouth before I ran into the forest to my 2 story cabin.

A/N Sorry it's so short but my friend is giving me the next chap which I then have to add to, edit and publish during the week because my parents took my internet off me.

Review if I haven't blocked you and KEEP READING AND REVIEWING NOW!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Explanations or Reasons?

I stepped out into the open meadow with Edward following close behind.

"I don't understand why did you leave me?" I questioned him. I turned to face him. He smiled my crooked smile. I looked at him in disgust "That doesn't work anymore Edward. You can't do that to win back my trust."

"Bella, love. I didn't leave you I just I just. Let me explain. Please" he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"No I don't want an explanation. Just give me answers."

We stared at each other for seemed like hours. He took a step forward and I fell back into a crouch ready to spring.

"Don't' be scared Bella, I'm not here to hurt you"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time. And guess what you killed me Edward, get lost"

"Bella list-"

"No you listen, you left for some Vampire Chick so I'm second on the list, but Edward I'm only with you if I'm 1st "

"Oh, this is about Evet"

"Who the Fuck is Evet?"

"She was the girl I went and helped."

"So what'd you do to help?" though I could probably give a good idea,

"I took her to people we both trusted, so she went with him so…" he trailed of

"Oh so you left her just like me"

"Not entirely"

"How's it different?"

"I didn't have a chose to leave her"

"So she's still no.1"

"Bella, you wouldn't understand. If I told you why she is special"

"Oh yeah, Try me"

"Well 11 years ago I did something terrible, I killed her mother and then gave her to a couple of Parents whose child died at birth."

"So a little Twit **(A/N insider joke G'pa)** took over your life and you have, had the nerve to Say you love me?"

"Bella, She is, is my….."

Edward hadn't explained anything and I felt like crying. (which I couldn't) "You just left me for her!" I screamed at him. "AND WHILE YOU WERE GONE VICTORIA KILLED ME, YOU LEFT ME, UNPROTECTED AND WITH NO WHERE TO RUN! I HATE YOU EDWARD I HATE YOU" I turned to walk away but suddenly I felt a hand on me. He turned me around so I was facing him. He leant in to kiss me but I turned away. 'It's hard to explain love." With that I stormed off into the meadow running. I didn't know what I was running from but I was running. When I got to the high way I walked slowly across the road and walked to a small log where I could sit down. I felt upset. I ran further and further away from Forks.

'_I need to breathe. I wish there was some reversal to the Vampire change. I need Edward to survive and he isn't here to help me.'_

After sitting on the log for what seemed like hours I heard Alice coming through the thick lush wood. I got up to storm away but she grabbed me by the hand and stopped me.

"Bella, He is hurt as well. He can't stand being away from you. Please come back Rose and I miss you." Alice gave me a look of plead. They loved me and I loved them, well most of them anyway!

"I don't think I can just come back Alice."

"But Bella we love. We could kick Edward out?"

"Na, I couldn't impose so I'll live in my shack in the woods. Tell them all except Him that I love them."

Alice suddenly looked sad and then she went into a vision.

"Bella don't go to the shack please, please. She's coming back."

"Who?"

"Victoria"

As she said this I ran into the Forrest and towards the cemetery. I walked up to Jacobs Grave and started to dig. It was night so no one would notice me and I would quickly bury it up again. What was I planning to do? I was going to unbury Jake.

I finished the job of taking all the dirt off the coffin and took his body out. As soon as I touched him the same glowing force happened from 9 months ago and suddenly Jake jumped up in my arms and looked a lot like me.

"What the Fuck" we said in unison.

**A/N Fan Fic by Miss Liza Jane (lie la) and Me so give a seal of approval (Cub Scout joke) to us and keep reading and my new Fic **_**'peace disturbed'**_** Luv ya all**


End file.
